The old, the true, the brave
by Gerion Sarsfield
Summary: Lord Aemond Velaryon, after his father was killed during the war of ninepenny kings, brought great wealth and power to his house. After Robert's Rebellion, House Velaryon took Stepstones and became the most powerfull minor house. Now, with Aemond's death, his heirs have to preserve his legacy, for they are The Old, The True, The Brave
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ASOIAF, and I am certanly not as good as GRRM when it comes to writing, so don't expect my work to be of the same quality. Also, I appologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes I make.

.

During the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Vaemond Velaryon, lord of Driftmark, was killed by an arrow of the Golden Company. He was succeded by his 28 year old son Aemond Velaryon, who had big plans for his house. Allready a great sailor, he brought great wealth to his house. He never sailed as far as Corlys the Sea Snake, he sailed as far as Quarth, Ibben and Summer Islands, and he established many trade routes for his house. As his wealth grew, he was able to expand both the Velaryon fleet and army, so by the time of Robert's Rebellion, he commanded a force of 8000 men, and 70 ships. He married lady Alys Rowan, and with her, he had three sons: Monford, Haegon and Lucerys. Monford, born in 255 AC was physically weak, but, always trying to please his father he was pushing himself to be a warrior. That, unfourtanently, led to his tragic death in 279 AC, in a tournament. All he had left behind was a two year old bastard son, Aurane Waters. Haegon, born in 262 AC was built like a warrior, he was short and strong, with wide shoulders and chest. His temper was also made for battle, as he was quick to anger, and fierce. Despite his silver hair and purple eyes, he was not a pretty man. His brother, Lucerys, born in 265 AC was a diffirent story. He was tall, thin, and pretty in face. While his brother could hold his own in almost any fight, Lucerys was a master swordsman, on par with people like Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne, and Jaimie Lannister. He was also more thoughtfull, and patient than his brother. However, when he was 13, he suffered an accident which left him impotent. Despite their differences, brothers got along very well, and they were always each other's best friends.

.

When Robert's Rebellion came, Haegon and Lucerys led the Velaryon and royal fleet, by Aemond's order, in a campaign against Vale, which was succesfull in diverting large portion of Arryn army from the Riverlands. They won several victories, and they managed to capture Gulltown, and Heart's home, but The Battle of the Trident still ended with Targaryen defeat, and death of Rhaegar Targaryen. After Hearing this, Velaryon and Targaryen forces in the Vale set off for King's Landing. They arrived just as the Lannister army was entering the city. Haegon fought them in the City, while Lucerys lead his men to Red Keep, and recaptured a large part of it from Lannisters, and Amory Lorch was slain. Even though he couldn't save Aerys Targaryen, Elia Martell, or her children, he managed to save Ashara Dayne, who was there in this timeline. However, he was wounded by Jamie Lannister in single combat, and when Stark forces arrived, Velaryons were forced to retreat from the city, being hopelesly outnumbered. After that, Velaryons had bent the knee to Robert, but Daenerys and Viserys were still kidnapped by loyalists. Soon after, Haegon married Ashara Dayne.

.

After Robert's Rebellion, Velaryons started pursuing closer relations with Essos, namely, house Rogare of Lys. They saw mutual interests in the area of Stepstones, and house Rogare was looking for a strong ally against Myr and Tyrosh. Together they fought a war against the alliance of Stepstones pirates, rival houses in Lys, and Tyrosh and Myr. They won the war, and house Velaryon took control of the Stepstones, while house Rogare became the undisputed master of Lys, and took the Disputed Lands from it's rival cities. Haegon and Ashara had two sons, Arthur, born in 283 AC, who died a sickly infant, and Daemon, born in 284 AC.

.

At the age of eight, Daemon was taken aboard the ship of his uncle Lucerys, 'The Longing', and there he was trained by his uncle, and also se Hugh the Fearsome, one of the greatest fighters in the world. He was also educated by Maester Raymond, and septon Roland, who were taken aboard as well. In 291 AC, Daemon's twin sisters, Alys and Elia, were born.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **_I don't own ASOIAF, and I am certanly not as good as GRRM when it comes to writing, so don't expect my work to be of the same quality. Also, I appologise for any spelling mistakes I make.

.

* * *

.

Even though Daemon liked being abroad, he was always happy to be back home. He was standing on the prow of his uncle's ship, the 'Longing'. From his eight nameday, untill now(he just turned thirteen), he spent on this ship. He always liked seeing almost invisible black shapes turn into the white cliffs of his home island, Driftmark. He heard footsteps behind him. It was his uncle, he knew. No one else could move on the slippery deck with such ease.

"Uncle." he greeted him

"Daemon." Lucerys greeted him back and leaned on the deck by him. Like Daemon, he had silver hair, and purple eyes, mark of old Valyrians. He was tall and handsome, and one of the best fighters in the world. They stood in silence for a while.

"Do you think grandfather is still alive?" Daemon asked. They were in Lys when they got news from Driftmark, state of Lord Aemond Velaryon had greatly worsened.

"I don't know. I certainly hope so. When a man is on his deathbed, he should have his entire family by his side."

"So he won't make it? You're certain of it?" Daemon asked. He allready asked maester Raymond, and septon Roland. Young maester told him that he couldn't say anything, since he wasn't there to see for himself. Septon's answer was even more evasive and inconclusive, he told him that everything was possible with some help from the Seven. Well, his uncle would certainly tell him, but Daemon had the feeling that he allready knew the answer.

"I highly doubt it. I can't say for sure, but Daemon, he is very old." he sighed "Age can't be cured." Daemon nodded. In reality, Lucerys didn't tell him anything he didn't allready know, but when he heard it coming from his uncle, he made peace with it. They stood there in silence for a while.

"Go wake septon and maester up." Lucerys broke the silence "We're almost there. Ser Hugh is allready up." he patted him on the shoulder "And dress yourself nicely. We might be coming to a funeral." with that he walked away.

.

As they were sailing into the harbor of Hull, the port town of Driftmark, Daemon recognized his father's flagship, the 'Sea Snake', anchored. It was a great war dromon, the biggest ship in Driftmark, and among the largest ships in the known world. Anchored by it's side were seven war dromons, newly built, Daemon was sure.

"These are warships." he remarked to his uncle "Are we going to war again?" Lucerys simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Possibly." he answered, in a tone that told that it was all he would say.

As they got closer Daemon saw people expecting them on the coast. Haegon Velaryon, his father, and heir to the Lordship of Driftmark, was standing accompanied by four men-at-arms. Along with him were his wife and Daemon's mother, lady Ashara Dayne, and his two little sisters Alys and Elia. They looked like their mother, with darker skin and purple eyes. Aurane was not there, he probably didn't arive yet.

When they arrived, Daemon was the last to step on the shore, Lucerys, ser Hugh, and maester Raymond were before him.

"Brother!" he heard his father's voice "Welcome home." two men embraced "How was your journey home?"

"Rather uneventfull. Septon is praying, he will come offboard later." Lucerys said. He was speaking formally, as this wasn't a private meeting, so the etiquete had to be respected.

"Glad to hear it." father replied and turned to ser Hugh. "Ah, ser Hugh, good to see you." he shook hands with the giant knight.

"My lord" ser Hugh replied. The knight was never the man to talk when it was not absolutely necessary.

"Maester, welcome. How are you progressing with your book?" he turned to the young maester

"Thank you, my lord. My book is progressing well, Essos is extremely inspiring, and having the first hand experience is more than helpful." he nodded.

"Daemon." father said "Welcome home, son."

"Thank you, father." Daemon said and bowed quickly. He wanted to hug him, mother, and his sisters, he hadn't seen them for almost two years. But, he knew what the proper way to behave was.

"How have you been doing since I last saw you." father asked

"I've been doing well." Daemon replied "Uncle says I'm stronger, faster, and that my technique has improved. He said that I'll be ready to captain a ship soon." he said proudly

"That's certainly good to hear." father smiled "As for the ship, We'll see about that. Now, greet your mother and sisters." he turned to Lucerys "Come brother, we need to talk."

Daemon knew that they were going to talk aboout business, and that he wouldn't be allowed to listen. That made him mad, he was not a child anymore, he should have been allowed to attend the family business. However, he didn't want to start trouble as soon as he came home, besides, he wanted to see his siters and mother. He turned towards them, and smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
